Let Me Be Your Hero
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: TO BE DELETED PENDING REWRITE! After Casey's abusive boyfriend goes too far it will take Derek's love and devotion to bring Casey back to being herself. Rated M for rape and language and abuse. Please R&R!. DASEY!
1. Too Far,He Went Too Far

**Disclaimer-I do not own Life With Derek**

**Author's Note- Rated M for rape. Please R&R! The rape will be short because I don't like it but I had to write this story. This is a Dasey story.**

**Prologue**

For three months Casey MacDonald had been induring the abuse her boyfriend Greg had inflicted upon her. At first it was the perfect relationship. He was kind,attentive and treated her like royalty. Then Casey made the mistake of breaking a date to go to a movie with Emily. The next day Greg cornored Casey in the girls bathroom at school and hit her saying "Don't ever do it again.". After that he found reasons to hit her. Stupid things like he didn't like the shirt she was wearing or she walked to slow. Over the months the abuse got worse and worse. Casey was good at hiding it though,seeing as Greg never hit in visible areas. He would punch her arms,legs and stomach. No one suspected a thing...that was the worst part. No one could help her.

**Chapter One-Too Far,He Went To Far**.

Casey drove as fast as she could down Main Street. She kept glancing in her rearview mirror to make sure Greg wasn't following. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.

_**Flashback**_

"I'm sorry Greg,I won't do it again...Please...let me go."Casey begged. Greg pinned her down on his bed and forced her jeans off.

"Too late."Greg spat. Casey had asked him if they could watch something other then King Kong on television. Greg had lost it.

Greg pulled his pant's down forced himself inside her. The pain from her broken hymen caused Casey to cry out. Greg ignored her crys and moaned with pleasure as he thrusted himself up and down.

Casey laid still and waited for the rape to be over.

When it finally was Greg retreated to the bathroom. Casey,almost crippled by fear and pain,got up and ran to her car. Soon she would be safe.

_**End Flashback**_

Casey finally pulled up infront of her house. No one was home,George and Nora had taken the kids camping and Derek was with friends. Casey ran into the house and locked the door behind her. Panting Casey suddenly felt sick. She ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Yeah! Ok call you tomorrow!"Derek shouted to his friends as he shut the front door. Quickly Casey gathered her purse and ran upstairs..

"Hey! Case wait up! I have to tell you the funny thing Sam said!"Derek yelled,running after Casey.

"Not now Derek."Casey said shutting her bedroom door. Casey felt so much pain coursing throughout her body that she couldn't move anymore. She tried to balance herself on her dresser but she collapsed anyway,sending her jewerly box and trinkets crashing to the floor.

Derek was startled by the sound of a loud crash coming from Casey's room. He ran to her door and knocked loudly "Case! You ok?!"

"D...rek..."Casey whispered.

"I am coming in!"Derek shouted. He threw Casey's door open and found Casey lying on the floor. She was badly beaten bleeding from a gash on her head.

"Casey!"Derek cried,taking Casey in his arms. "What happened."

"Greg..."Casey whispered.

"Greg did this to you?"Derek asked,anger flashing in his eyes.

"Derek I don't feel so good."Casey said,feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Alright. I'm taking you to the hospital."Derek said. He scooped Casey up in his arms and ran downstairs.

"Derek..."Casey whispered as Derek sat her in his passanger car seat.

"Shh don't talk." Derek said. Casey thought his voice was soothing. She almost felt safe.

"Derek...Greg...he...he...too far..he went too far"Casey whispered.

"I know. And I will kill him for it."Derek said,shutting the door.

Derek sped to the hospital. _"How dare he touch her!. The woman I love has been violated. I will kill him."_Derek thought.

**Author's Note- I know this chapter was short. But I will update soon with a longer chapter. If you didn't like this chapter then don't continue reading because this story is going to be dramatic. Please review...nicely. :-)**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxo**

**Katelyn**


	2. My Casey

**Disclaimer- I do not own Life With Derek. **

**Author's Note-I am so greatful for all of your review. They make me so happy!. Keep 'em coming. This chapter is heavy at first but gets lighter. There are some bonds between Derek and a nurse (no Derek is **_**not**_** going to hit on her 83) and Casey and her doctor (nothing there either 83). Trust me it helps the healing. Just read:-) This one is loooooooong**

_"Thoughts" or emphisizing_

**Chapter Two-My Casey**

Tires screeched as Derek sped into the hospital parking lot.He was frustratingly trying to navigate the arrows,leading them to the ER entrance.

"God damn it!"Derek shouted,as he realized he had gone the wrong way.

"Is he following us?"Casey asked,gazing in her side view mirror.

"No. How are you feeling.?"Derek asked. Now he was slightly panicked because Casey was looking worse and worse. Her usually rosy complexion had turned white, her right eye was beginning to swell shut. The gash on her forehead was still bleeding. Derek knew she was losing a lot of blood.

"My head hurts. I feel woozy."Casey said,trying to keep her eyes open.

"Casey,you need to stay awake,al right!?"Derek cried. "Come on talk to me. Tell me all about...um...ballet!."

"You...h...hate ballet."Casey whispered. It was true,Derek hated ballet with a passion. But at this very moment all he wanted was for Casey to tell him all about ballet,like she normally wanted to.

"Yes,but I am dying to learn."Derek said,trying to sound like his normal harmonious self. Suddenly he spotted the ER entrance,but it was through a maze of cars and tolls. So,Derek, jumped out of the car and flew to the passenger side. Cars honked furiously at him.

"Fuck you!"Derek shouted. He scooped Casey in his arms. When he stood up there was a security guard staring at him. The guard looked 100 years old.

"Sir,you cannot park here."The guard said,in his 100 year old voice.

"Keys are in the ignition.Feel free to move it."Derek said,ducking past the guard.

Derek ran through the parking lot,dodging cars and jumping over curbs to the entrance.

"Help!!! Someone please!!"Derek shouted.

"What do we have here?"A female doctor asked,running up to Derek.

"Please she was raped."Derek said,placing Casey on a gurney.

"Who is she?"the doctor asked.

"My...Casey. Casey MacDonald."

"Casey I'm Dr.Delania. Are you in any pain?"Dr.Delania asked.

"My head."

"Well that gash is pretty big. Al right. Well we are going to stitch you up,get you checked out and then if you allow me,I will preform a rape kit."Dr. Delaina said.

"A rape kit."Casey said,grasping onto Derek's arm. "Whats that for?"

"It collects evidence."Dr.Delania said.

"I already know who raped me."Casey whispered meekly.

"Well. We need to do a kit anyway. We need to have fool proof evidence of an attack,otherwise it is he said she said."Dr.Delaina explained. "It also checks for STD's,HIV/AIDS and pregnancy."

"Wait!"Casey cried "Pregnancy?!. I can't be pregnant.". Casey began hysterically crying.

"What are the chances of her actually being pregnant?"Derek asked.

"Slim to none. We are going to give you something called the morning after pill. That will prevent pregnancy. Don't you worry."Dr.Delania said,smiling reassuringly. "Casey I have to borrow Derek for a minute."

"No.Don't go."Casey said,tightening her grip on Derek's forearm.

"Hey,Case,I will be right back. Okay. It'll be fine."Derek said,prying Casey's hand off his arm. Casey's eyes widened as she watched Derek disappear behind the huge double doors.

"Derek,can you follow nurse Delania and fill out the required paperwork."Dr.Delania asked,disappearing back into the ER.

"How many Delania's are there?"Derek asked deadpan

"Two. I'm Amber Delania and the doctor is my twin Jade Delania. So...hows about that paperwork." Amber said,motioning to an empty chair.

Derek plopped into the chair "Bring on the questions." he asked showing no emotion

"Alrighty. Name?"Amber asked

"Casey MacDonald."Derek mumbled.

"You're Casey MacDonald.?"Amber teased

"_No._ I'm Derek Venturi. She's Casey MacDonald."Derek said,pointing that the ER doors.

"Alrighty. Whats her age and DOB?"Amber asked.

"17 and three quarters. March 9th 1989."Derek replied.

"Alrighty. Blood type and allergies." Amber chirped

"O neg same as me and she is not allergic to anything."Derek said,smiling slightly at the fact that Casey had his blood type.

"Alrighty.Is she on any medication?"Amber asked,sounding very happy-go-lucky.

"Nope."Derek said,annoyed by Amber's happy attitude

"Alrighty. Have you filed a police report?"Amber asked.

"No. I was trying to fucking keep her from dying!."Derek snapped. "The last thing I was thinking about was filing a police report." Derek looked at Amber. She looked hurt as she furiously scribbled something on the paperwork.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...pissed."Derek said.

Amber smiled "You going through a rough time. I understand how you feel."

"Do you?. Do you understand?"Derek asked slightly scarcastic. _"How can anyone understand what I am feeling."_He thought.

"I'll tell you a secret, Derek. When I was 21 my friend and I were walking home from a bar one night. Everything was going fine then, the next thing I knew I woke up in this very hospital, two days later. My friend and I had been attacked and the attacked raped my friend and mugged me. It was a very hard process. But I was there for her. Through tests,kits,paperwork,questions,court dates,everything."Amber said.

The story took Derek by surprise. He hadn't expected for Amber to _really_ understand what He was feeling. "I'm sorry that happened to your friend." He said. Amber smiled and nodded "Thank you. I am sorry for what you are going through."

Derek didn't respond. He was sorry too,so so sorry. Because he didn't protect her,Derek's precious Casey was broken.

Casey winced as Jade stuck a needle in her arm. Casey watched as her blood flowed slowly into the clear vial. Her stomach turned and she snapped her eyes shut.

"It helps if you breathe. In throught your nose,out through your mouth."Jade said,switching to an empty vial. Casey did as she was told.

"Ahh...I can't"Casey said,grabbing her ribs

"You may have a broken rib.See it's all over." Jade said,taking the elastic band off Casey's arm. "Now...I need you to undress."Jade sceptically said.

"What?"Casey gasped.

"Over this paper."Jade said lying down a huge sheet of white paper on the blue specked floor.

"I can't."Casey said,wrapping her arms securely around herself.

"Casey." Jade said,crouching down to Casey's level. "I understand this is hard. I've been where you are now. I understand. But undressing allows us to collect evidence that may have been left behind. Look I'll turn around." Jade said,standing and turning her back to Casey. Casey stood and started removing her clothing.

"You too...were...ummm..."Casey said,sliding her pink lace bra off and dropping it onto the paper.

"Raped?. Yes actually. When I was 21 my friend and I were walking home from a bar late one night. We were laughing and having a good time. I remember laughing then I felt someone shove me to the ground. This man proceded to rape me. I screamed for him to stop and he hit me. I woke up a few hours later in this hospital. It turned out that the man had been hitting on me all night,when I told him to fuck off he decided to make me pay. He also mugged and beat my friend."Jade said. "Can I turn around?? I need to examine you."

Casey took a breath "Yes" she said. She didn't like standing there naked in front of Jade but after hearing that Jade knew what she was going through, Casey was fine. "I guess I was one of the lucky ones,huh?."Casey said.

"Oh Casey."Jade said taking Casey by the shoulders "I don't care if you were raped by a stranger or a boyfriend,you're never lucky. You hear me."

Casey nodded "I understand. Can I sit down. I feel dizzy."Casey asked,swaying slightly.

"Yeah. Lay down and I will examine you that way."Jade said. Casey stretched out on the gurney as Jade began pressing her stomach.

"Ow ow ow."Casey whispered.

"You badly bruised and have a broken rib just as I thought."Jade said shaking her head in dismay. "You are going to have to do some breathing exercises for the next couple weeks. You're going to be very sore for about a week but you should heal up fine."

Fresh tears started rolling down Casey's cheeks. She couldn't believe she was raped. She wrap her head around the thought of being violated like that. Even through all of the abuse that Greg had succoumed her too,Casey never thought he would cross the line.

"Now put your feet up in the stirrups."Jade said,looking at Casey with extreme sympathy.

Casey cried harder as she put her feet into the stirrups. The metal was cold and it hurt to have her legs pressed against her abdomen.

"Casey,I promise it will be over soon."Jade said,sliding a blood soaked cotton swab into a baggie. Casey nodded,wiping her face. She could feel Jade wiping the cotton swab inside of her.

"All finished."Jade said smiling "You have some taring and it might burn when you urinate. That should only last a day or two."

Casey sat up slightly but immediately laid back down when she felt dizzy. Jade grabbed her flash light and shined it in Casey's eyes. "Look to the left...an to the right... Okay Casey you have a concussion. It is important that you stay awake for atleast the next 12 hours. If you fall asleep there is a chance you will slip into a coma."Jade said. The seriousness in her voice scared Casey.

"!2 hours. Okay,Can I go home?"Casey asked.

"You need to file a police report. That shouldn't take too long the detectives are waiting outside for you."Jade said.

Casey ran her fingers through her matted hair. Having to tell the whole terrible story was not something she wanted to do.

"Derek Venturi. I'm Det. Kelly George. This is my partner Det.James Walsh."A woman said,suddenly appearing infront of Derek. "We're here to get your's and Casey's reports."

"Ok. What do you want to know?"Derek asked deadpan.

"Why don't we talk to the two of you together?"Det. Walsh suggested.

"Sounds good."Derek said,looking at Amber "Can we go in?"

"Yes. Jade says Casey is ready."Amber said,leading the detectives and Derek to Casey's bedside.

"Casey. Are you ok?"Derek asked,running to her side. Derek could tell Casey had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and fresh tear marks were on her pale cheeks. Derek could see black marks all over Casey's chest. A huge square of gauze covered the gash on her forehead. Derek used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of Casey's face. God she was beautiful, broken,but still beautiful.

"Casey, I'm Det.Kelly George.You can call me Kelly."Kelly said,shaking Casey's hand.

"Nice to meet you,Kelly. Who are you?"Casey asked coldly,looking at James.

"I'm Kelly's partner, James."James said,crossing his arms over his chest. Casey flinched at James' serious eyes.

"Don't mind him"Kelly said "He's in protection mode." Kelly added swatting James in the back of the head.

"My apologies. I'm new at this."James said.

_"They sent a friggin rookie to handel Casey's case?. Idiots."_Derek thought. "You said you had some questions for us?"Derek said.

"Oh yes. Alright lets start with you Casey."Kelly said taking out her black notebook. "Tell us what happened."

Casey looked up at Derek,who nodded in approval. "My um...My boyfriend Greg Marsh...raped me."Casey said,more tears forming in her eyes. "It's ok Casey. Don't cry."Derek whispered.

"Casey. Please tell us what else happened."Kelly coached.

Casey sighed heavily "He just flipped out. He started hitting me. I asked him to stop over and over and over. But he didn't listen he just kept going. When he was done hitting me he started yanking my clothing off. Then he...he...It must have only lasted a few minutes,but it felt like forever."

Derek was enraged. Amber signaled him to calm down. He took a deep breath and listened to Casey finish her story.

"When he finally stopped,he got off of me and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my things and ran to my car. I drove home as fast as I could. When I got there I threw up and passed out in my room." Casey said.

"Thats where I found her."Derek said. "She told me what happened and I bought her here."

Kelly scrunched her eyebrows as she scribbled in her notebook. Then she started nodding her head "Alright. We are going to go through the evidence and we will go from there. You are free to go home."

"Thats it!"Derek cried. "You're not going to arrest Greg?"

"Derek. We can't arrest him until we have cause. Concrete evidence. We are going to bring him in for questioning but thats all we can go. Once we get the evidence then we will bring him in. I know Greg Marsh. His father Walt Marsh is a big attorney. He has connections with all the judges. We need to have a strong case against his son before we do anything. If you want Greg put away then you need to be patient." Kelly explained.

Derek opened his mouth to argue but Casey stopped him "I just want to go home Derek. Please. Let it go for now."Casey begged.

"Fine. I let it go. For now."Derek said.

Kelly smiled "We'll be intouch." she grabbed James' arm "C'mon killer." Casey,Derek,Jade and Amber watched James and Kelly disappear through the double doors.

"Can I take her home now?"Derek demanded.

"As long as she stays awake for 12 hours. Fill this prescription,it will help with the pain. Casey knows how to use this."Jade said handing Derek a plastic tube with a balloon attached to the end

"What is it?"Derek asked,studying the object like it was from Japan

"She breathes into this end and makes the balloon expand as much as she can." Jade said. "Once her rib is fully healed she will be able to blow it up completely."

"Anything else?"Derek asked.

"She needs to clean her head twice a day. Wash it ,change the gauze, She knows what to do." Jade turned to Casey "I want to see you back here in one week. Be safe and if you need anything or just need someone to talk to give me a call." Jade said,handing Casey her business card.

"Thank you Jade. For everything."Casey said. Derek grabbed Casey around the waist to balance her out and Casey slid off of the bed.

Amber and Jade watched Casey and Derek walk to his car,which was now parked in an emergency space.

"I told him about our ordeal. Derek looked lost so I told him I knew how hard it was to watch someone you love suffer." Amber said.

"I told Casey I was raped. I figured she could use someone who knows what she is going through to talk too."Jade said. She and Amber laughed in unison.

"Great minds think alike."Jade said.

Derek lowered Casey into her seat and buckled her seatbelt. Then he ran around to the drivers side and slid in.

"Derek. You were so amazing tonight. I don't know how to thank you."Casey said,smiling her usual sweet smile.

"Don't thank me. It was the least I could do."Derek said. Derek and Casey locked eyes.

"I love you Casey. I would do anything to protect you. I hate myself for not seeing your pain sooner. I don't know what I would do if I lost you"Derek blurted out. _"I can't believe I just said that. Oh god she's gonna hate me."_Derek thought.

Casey's jaw dropped "Derek. Don't hate yourself. I hid it for a reason...I hid it because I-I love you too. And I knew what you would do if you found out. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Derek wrapped Casey in his arms "Don't apologize. Now that I know I will be there for you every single step of the way."

Then for the first time in months Casey cried tears of joy. She finally felt safe. Safe and ready to fight.

**A/N- I cannot even tell you how long this chapter took me. I wrote it and re-wrote it at least 5 times. Please excuse any typo's or misspelled words. My spell checker is a little messed up and I need to fix it. I tried my best to go through and fix the spelling and typo's. There are some I may have missed :: hids under desk from angry readers::. The next update will be soon,promise. Please bite me with the review bug!.**

**xoxox**

**Katelyn**


	3. Note to Readers!

Hello All Fans!,

I am so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been going through a lot of shit. It seems like there is one crisis after another. I also have a few other stories going at this time. I promise that an update is coming and it will be soon. Please don't give up on me and stay tuned!.

I love you all!!

XOXO

Seraphina


	4. 12 Hours

**Disclaimer- I do not own Life With Derek. Greg is mine. No copyright infridgment intended.**

**A/N-R&R and BE KIND!**

**Chapter 3- 12 Hours**

"Atta girl,"Derek said as he helped Casey walk up the front steps of their home "We're almost in."

"Derek, I can walk up the stairs myself."Casey mumbled.

"You could barely lift yourself out of the car. I don't need you getting dizzy and cracking your head open on the bricks."Derek said as they reached the top step. Derek used his free hand to unlock and push open the front door.

"Do you want to go up to bed or on the couch?"Derek asked.

"Couch."Casey whispered.

"You know what, I'll do you one better, sit in my chair."Derek said easing Casey gently down into his beloved recliner.

"You're kidding."Casey said.

"Nope,"Derek shook his head "I can be nice when I want to."

Suddenly Casey's hand flew to her head "Ow."She cried.

"Casey,"Derek crouched down infront of her "Are you alright?"

"Headrush. Doctor said it might happen. I'm fine." Casey said leaning back in the huge chair.

"You're sure?"Derek asked.

"I'm sure. I just want to rest." Casey said trying to keep her eyes open.

Derek sighed, he hated having to do this "Casey, you have to stay awake. If you fall asleep you risk slipping into a coma."

"Ugg, I know that but sleep would be so wonderful right now." Casey said.

"I know, I know and I am so sorry."Derek said, he laid a hand on Casey's hand which she jerked back and hugged to her chest. "I'm sorry."Derek said. Casey looked up at him and burst into tears.

"Shit, Casey I am so sorry. I should have known you wouldn't want to be touched. I'm sorry, don't cry."Derek begged.

"I should...shouldn't be afraid...of you."Casey blubbered "I was never...never afraid of...you. He took that from me!."

Derek leaned on the chair,careful not to get to close "I know he did." was all he could say. Casey crying got worse and she began gasping for air.

"Casey, you're hyperventilating. Your rib... You need to calm down."Derek said trying to calm her down without touching her. Casey closed her eyes and breathed slowly. In...and out....in...and out.

**************

Moments later Casey's breathing returned to normal. She stared into Derek's eyes, ignoring the stabbing pain from her rib.

"Better?"Derek asked, looking slightly frightened.

"Alright,"Casey said "I am ok...for now." Derek nodded as he collapsed onto the couch next to the recliner. His eyes kept fluttering shut then snapping open. Casey was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. "Derek, got to bed. Please." she said.

"Not a chance. You need to stay awake." Derek said

"Yes, _I _need to stay awake. _You _don't need to stay awake."Casey said.

Derek returned to his crouching posision in front of Casey "Case, if I got up to bed and leave you here alone...If you fall asleep and slip into a coma I will never forgive myself." Then Derek jumped up and smiled "So, I am thinking we can watch some movies and eat junk food."

Casey faked a smile "I am not that hungry but some orange juice sounds good. And a movie sounds like fun."

"Orange juice!"Derek exclaimed happily "Coming right up."

Once Derek was safely out of ear shot Casey broke down. _Will I ever feel happy again? _She thought

***************

Derek grabbed the orange juice from the fridge, the fake smile still painted on his face. As he poured the thick orange liquid into a glass he felt a sudden rush of anger. Anger and grief. He tightened his fist around the paper orange juice container and hauled it at the back door. It hit the wood with a splash, the container crushing on impact. Derek felt hot tears streaming down his face. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He loved her...God he loved her. The love he felt for her consumed his entire being. Now the love was being shadowed by hate. Hate for Greg, hate for himself. Greg broke her but _he _hadn't protected her. That was about to change. Derek wiped his tears and stood up. He took a deep breath and grabbed Casey's juice. Now he would protect her. _No one_ would hurt her again.

***************

**A/N- SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was focusing on my other stories. But I have had a sudden burst of inspiration from my muse. Please try and ignore the typo's, spelling and grammar errors, my checker isn't working. If anyone would like to be my beta for this story let me know. I will be more then happy to consider you! R&R and be kind. Nasty reviews will be ignored and deleted.**

**XOXOXOX**

**Seraphina!**


End file.
